


Finding A Mate

by ladyoneill



Series: Lady O'Neill's Fandom Stocking Fills [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 08:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/ladyoneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two wolf packs come together in the hopes of some of the young werewolves finding mates, but it's the pack elder who is approached, much to his surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding A Mate

**Author's Note:**

> Written for medie for Fandom Stocking 2013. Derek/Stiles is only a brief reference. I also use my fanon that Peter had a previous mate and child.

Perching on the corner of one of the picnic tables, Peter sips his beer and watches the McCall Pack hesitantly interact with their visitors from Portland, the Sharpe Pack. Over the two years since their Pack formed under the auspices of a teenage True Alpha, they've had meetings with other Packs, for alliances, negotiations of various sorts, even a few takeover attempts, but this is different.

The Sharpes are looking for the strongest type of alliance, through a mating.

Ben Sharpe, the Alpha for longer than Peter's been alive, has brought several of his grandchildren, aged between seventeen and twenty five, to meet the single members of the McCall Pack, which include the Alpha himself, Scott. Currently, Sharpe's youngest granddaughter is chatting eagerly with him and he's looking less and less uncomfortable.

Peter scans the group for Cora and finds her talking to two of the young males. For a while he hoped that she and Scott...but he's way too dominant for her own dominant personality. She needs a man who can submit. 

Looking past them, he sees Stiles chatting with the Sharpe's Emissary, a middle-aged woman with a couple elementary school aged children playing at her feet. Despite her obvious mated status, Peter's not at all surprised to see Derek lurking and brooding close to his mate. While a part of Peter mourns the loss of Derek's potential cubs, as werewolf surrogacy rarely works, he's happy those two finally stopped dancing around each other.

And the Hale genes will continue through Cora who, by her flirtatious smiles with the young men is definitely heterosexual, so Peter's content. The women in their family have been the strong ones for well over a century. They might even get the next born Alpha from her.

Peter's so busy examining potential prospects for his young Pack mates that he fails to see a pretty, older blonde woman join him to lean on the table, her own beer at her lips. For a moment he startles, then recognizes her as Sharpe's youngest daughter, Meredith. If he remembers correctly, and he always does, she lost her mate a few years back, but has a couple of cubs.

"You're Peter Hale."

"...Yes." As usual, in the hopes that no one would really pay attention to him, Scott quickly introduced him along with his mother and Stiles' father. Peter's past has caused problems with a few Packs before.

But, Meredith smiles at him. "Don't worry. Dad has a lot of respect for what you did to avenge your family."

He started that by killing his family, but he keeps his mouth shut on that subject. If she doesn't bring it up, he won't either. "I was...disturbed." Crazy as a loon and brain damaged, but that's also something they don't usually talk about.

"But you're not anymore."

"I healed," he admits, finishing his beer.

"You lost your mate in the fire." Though it's not a question, he nods, face going still as he wonders what this woman is looking for. "I, too, lost my mate."

And it hits him. 

He hadn't given that any thought.

"Not all of us can move on from that loss, but I feel I'm strong enough to. Can you?"

"I...don't know. I haven't thought..." He stumbles over his own tongue, unheard of for him.

"I hope you will think about it. Dad's given me his approval." Meredith smiles around the lip of her bottle as she takes another drink.

As his mind starts working over all possibilities, Peter's brow furrows. "I won't leave my Pack."

"Dad's okay with that, too. My late mate was bitten by him and welcomed into our family. I have no problem moving away, though." Her bold look turns hesitant. "I have two cubs."

Proof that she can bear. Peter feels interest stir in him. Maybe there will be Hales from someone other than Cora. "I'm sure Alpha McCall will welcome them, if we choose to proceed."

The hesitancy leaves her and she smiles again. She's lovely, not that that really matters, and still young. He asks her age and is pleased she is younger than he thought, only thirty-two.

Plenty of fertile years left.

But, a mating needs to be based on more than just the prospect of cubs. "So, what do you enjoy?"

Her smile widens and she mentions several things. When she brings up a love of European art, Peter smiles as well and delves into the subject of his dissertation on the religious symbolism in Dante Gabriel Rosetti's art, finished and defended only months before the fire. Recently he's thought of looking for work in his chosen field.

Finding out that Meredith has a part time job as a curator at a Portland art museum pretty much seals the deal for him.

"I need to speak with my Alpha and yours," Peter says after they've been talking and laughing for several hours, through the barbecue dinner and the younger wolves dancing and playing games.

"Of course." Taking his hand, Meredith lets him help her up from her seat and they head for Scott.

End


End file.
